


A question of control

by Aaronlisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Ginny has been some rather curious dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFTanith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/gifts).



> Set post war in Book Seven but not epilogue compliant.

She woke up in a panic. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was and then she realized that it was just another dream. She was at home, safe in her own bed. Across the room, Hermione was sound asleep with her cat purring at her. For a moment, Ginny hated every moment of it. She hated how safe and _mundane_ everything was. For a moment, Ginny wanted to hurt Hermione. Even though she had been the only one to give her the space that she had needed. The only one to not judge the strange attraction she had felt for Tom Riddle. If she were to wake up Hermione now and tell her about the dream, the other girl would listen without judgment. She wouldn't hate Ginny for the intense sexual dream about Tom Riddle. Not even now. 

* * * 

_"You can't tell them about me."_

_She shakes her head in denial. She can't tell the others about him. What would they think of her? She knows that when he advances forward that she should resist him, that she should fight him off. But she's powerless to do anything. And then he's standing in front of her with a vicious smirk on his lips. He grips at her hair painfully as he forces her to look up at him._

_"You can't tell them about me," Tom tells her. "They'd lock you up and forget all about you."_

_"I know," Ginny whispers._

_"If only Harry knows how much you want to fuck me."_

_She shudders at his words. The war is over and she's not quite rekindled her romance with Harry but it's looking as if they will fall back into a relationship. She wonders if she really wants to do that._

_"When he holds your hand, who do you want to kiss you?"_

_She won't answer but when he tugs on her long red hair so hard that it bring tears to her eyes, she gasps out the answer._

_"You."_

_She feels dirty and ashamed and she wants to wake up._

_"You can leave any time you like Miss Weasley, but if you do, I won't let you come back."_

_This is her own head! How can a figment of her imagination control her like this? He's dead! Harry destroyed him._

_He lets go of her hair and grips her chin tightly. Not enough bruise but enough to remind her who is in control._

_"Don't forget who you belong to little girl," Tom tells her before he claims her lips in a bruising kiss._

* * * 

When she wakes up, Hermione is leaning over and gently shaking her. 

"Are you okay Gin?" Hermione asks. "You were moaning in your sleep. You sounded as if you were in pain." 

Ginny nods. When Hermione looks like she's about to pull away, Ginny grips her wrist. She feels week and awful. She's sure if the other girl knew what she had been dreaming about, Hermione would shun her. 

"Can you stay in my bed?" Ginny quietly asks. 

"Sure," Hermione says. 

It's a bit awkward but eventually Hermione, her cat and Ginny are all curled up in Ginny's single bed. Sleep is weighing heavily in her limbs when Hermione breaks the silence. 

"If you ever want to talk about your dreams," Hermione whispers. "I will always do my best to listen." 

How can she tell her about the dreams about Tom, about how he controls her in her mind, about how she wants it when she's asleep and awake? How can she do so and keep her best friend? 

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny finally says. 

She feels Hermione nod and so she blurts it out. 

"How come you and Ron haven't gotten together?" 

Hermione giggles. "I love your brother but it's not the kind of romantic type of love that would make for a good foundation for a relationship other than friends." 

They lay there and Ginny wonders if Hermione wonders about why her and Harry aren't together. And then Hermione breaks the silence. 

"Plus we're too wounded from the war. Not every scar is on our body," Hermione tells her. "I think that I won't be ready to date anyone until I try to work on my demons. There are times when I am back in Malfoy's manor being tortured by his insane aunt. I am sure that all of us have our own personal demons." 

"Yeah," Ginny says. "I am sure we all do." 

It's on the tip of her tongue to let her know but she just can't open her mouth. It's like her first year all over again. 

* * * 

_"How sweet," Tom snarls. "Did you think the mudblood would protect you from me?"_

_She shivers as Tom grips her hips and pulls her body closer. She wants him but she's afraid of him. She's afraid of what he will make her do._

_"Enough!" Ginny shouts and pulls back from him._

_"Who do you think you are?" Tom asks. "I made you and I can break you."_

_For a moment, she cowers before him. But for the first time she feels warm in this dream. Not cold and powerless. This is her dream and he is her creation. Harry, Hermione and Ron destroyed every last fragment of him. She pushes him away and he stumbles backwards. He tries to advance and she waves her hand at him, casting a spell wandlessly and wordlessly that causes him to fall to his knees._

_"You will kneel before me, Riddle," Ginny orders him._

_"How dare you?" Tom spits out._

_He is held still on his knees by her magic. His dark eyes full of hate, longing and desperation. She waves her hand around them as she speaks._

_"This is all you have left," Ginny tells him. "My dreams. And you're not the one in control."_

_She takes a step forward and then another. She kneels down so that they are face to face. How had she not realized that he's a sixteen year old boy frozen in time while she's grown up and fought in a war? He's a shadow. Nothing more, nothing less. She's allowed him to control her, to manipulate her, to make her feel bad for this feeling. She vows that she won't let that happen anymore._

_"You need me," Tom whines. "Your precious Potter is too light, too good, he doesn't know you like I do, he'll never know you like I do."_

_"No but that's okay," Ginny says._

_She cups his cheek and presses a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"Do you think that horcruxes were my only plan?" Tom asks._

_"No, probably not," Ginny tells him. "But if you try to come back to life, I am sure that Harry will destroy you again and again."_

_Her words and demeanour might be brave but it terrifies her that he might have had a back up plan or two. She thinks that it terrifies most everyone in wizarding Britain, but she refuses to be a captive to her fears._

_"You're my creature now Tom," Ginny tells him. "Mine."_

_She takes control of the kiss, it's punishing and forceful. She won't let this beautiful monster ever hurt her again. He makes a sound of discomfort when she uses her magic to bend him to her will. Soon enough he's lying on the rough stone floor with her straddling him._

* * * 

When she wakes up, the room is bathed in sunshine, the window is open and a fragrant breeze makes her want to lay in bed. She feels satiated and at peace. Hermione and her cat are gone. When she turns over, Ginny notices a letter on the bedside table. She picks it up expecting to see Hermione's neat but cramped handwriting telling her where she is. Instead she finds a beautiful script that she hasn't seen since she was eleven years old. She almost drops the note, after she reads the one word written on the heavy parchment. 

_Soon._

She's paralysed and terrified. This is impossible. Surely she must still be asleep but when she hears two of her brothers walking by her room, she knows that she is awake and the note isn't some elaborate prank. She crumples the note and with her wand, she casts a quick spell to vanish it forever. 

((END)


End file.
